


Melody Soprano

by Lulu_cat_963



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 06:34:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12811740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lulu_cat_963/pseuds/Lulu_cat_963
Summary: Meet Melody a 14 year old orphan. Before her family died they gave her a special silver treble clef necklace that had been passed down through generations. Soon the avengers adopt Melody and she becomes a big part in their lives. She has the power of music which will keep developing as her life goes on and her view changes. Follow melody through her adventures as she embarks on a new life and purpose.I own nothing.





	Melody Soprano

NIGHTMARE   
I was running. Running as fast as I could to get away. All I could see was darkness, cold darkness. The memories kept flooding in. I tried to look away but I couldn't. They were always there.

“You could have saved them Melody! I hate you!” said Luna.

I just loved my baby sister and now she hated me. Mom and dad were laying on the floor motionless, blood pooling around them. I couldn't move, couldn't do anything.

“Melody…..Please…...save your sister” mom begged as I saw the light leave her eyes.

“Melody you failed to save us..” dad told me.

I tried to get to Luna as fast as I could but the floor opened up, swallowing me into the darkness.

NIGHTMARE END

I woke up, sweat covered me and I was afraid. I turned to look at the clock and read 5:37am. It had only been 17 hours since I got to the orphanage. My family just died in a explosion,I was at home when I got the call they were dead and was going to be sent to an orphanage not far from avengers tower. 

I got up and took a shower, grateful getting the sweat off my body. When I got out of the shower I put on my favorite choir sweatshirt and some sweatpants, did my hair, brushed my teeth, and went down for breakfast.

When I got downstairs I heard voices. I recognized one which was the lady that runs this place, Mrs.Alean. The others I had no idea who they were.

I went to the kitchen and grabbed a poptart, as I was eating one of the kids I’d met last night came in and told me I was needed in the lounge. As I got there I noticed that there were 3 people with Mrs.Alean. As I entered the room they went silent and just looked at me. All I said was-

“um...Hi”

“Oh Melody just in time this is Tony Stark, Steve Rogers, and Clint Barton.” said Mrs.Alean.

“It’s very nice to meet you Melody” Steve said. He turned to Mrs.Alien “could we have a moment alone with her?”

“Of course” then she left.  
I was standing there looking down at the floor, they staring at me. I had no idea what to do so I just stood there, and waited.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment on what you think!!! I know this chapter is short and is hardly anything but please give me suggestions on what you would like to see in the future!!! Chapter two will be up soon.


End file.
